Wishing & Hoping
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the movie My Best Friend's Wedding. Stefan invites Caroline to his wedding to meet his fiancé, Katherine. She realizes she's been in love with him for 9 years & tries to win him back with help from her friend, Enzo. Things get chaotic, to say the least. Alternate ending. -Request- Two-shot. Multi-couples.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: I'd like to say that this story is based on one of my favourite movies of all time. It is a request from Smritikapil on Twitter who provided the idea &amp; a challenge - ****to create an alternate ending****. I hope this satisfies your feels :) No ship wars please, written for fun! R&amp;R x**

**Wishing &amp; Hoping**

**Part I**

_**"So if you're looking to find love, you can share... all you've got to do, is hold him, and kiss him and love him, and show him that you care" - My Best Friend's Wedding x**_

Caroline Forbes tasted a the string of caramelised onions which had been garnished atop her gourmet beef burger; her expression remained serious despite Enzo's raised eyebrow across the table. She chewed her mouthful, letting the flavour infuse to her tongue while the Mystic Falls' residents chatter around her. The owner of The Grill, Matt Donovan, waited with bated breath. She swallowed, wiping her mouth on a serviette. "Inventive and confidant," came her review as the staff whooped with glee. Enzo smiled, ripping into his own burger.

When left alone, Caroline sifted through her belongings for her ringing mobile. "It's my Stefan, Stefan Salvatore," she told Enzo. "Oh, the wandering sports writer? Remind me about that one?" Her fingers grazed over her wallet, a hairbrush, a box of tampons and her house keys as she told him about her best friend. The memories came to her like lyrics from her favourite song.

"Sophomore year at Whitemore, we had this one hot month. But, of course, you know me, I got restless. So, I get up the nerve to break his heart and he gives me this look, and then he says, 'the thing that makes me want cry is, I'm losing the best friend I ever had.' And at that moment, I knew, I felt the same way. So, I cried, for maybe the third time in my life, kissed him and we've been best friends ever since."

She eventually dug out her phone and sighed in relief. "We've seen each other through everything, losing jobs, losing parents, losing lovers...we've travelled all over. Had the best times of my life, drinking and talking, even if it's just over the phone."

Enzo smeared barbecue sauce up his left cheek. "God, this is so moving. Kindred spirits, eh?" He swallowed another bite. She remembered a fond memory. "He's nothing like me, he's like you actually. I remember this one night in Tuscany, like, six years ago, where he takes a razor, cuts his finger, takes my hand and does the same to me." She stares at her pointer, absently, the phone still ringing. Enzo fake-gagged into his napkin. "I'm going to be sick!"

She continued to reminisce. "He says 'swear, if we're 28, if we've never married, we'll marry each other'. We never talked about it again. I don't know what made me think of that," she sighed.

Enzo rolled his eyes. "You're about to be 28 in three weeks, right?" He rested his chin against his hand while Caroline answered her phone.

"I have to ask you something incredibly important. If you turn me down, I don't know what I'll do," Stefan said.

"I was thinking about you, and remembering this thing from a thousand years ago..." she began.

"I called because I met someone..." Caroline felt like someone had punched her in the gut. "I've never felt this way about anyone." Air escaped from her lungs like a vacuum had stolen it. "She's twenty...you're going to love her. I've always been uncomfortable around rich people but-"

Caroline gripped her phone against her ear. "You've met her parents?" she squeaked, eyes wide.

"We're getting married...this Sunday. It all starts tomorrow, it's one of those four day weddings... " She began to ramble, distracting Enzo from his remaining mouthful. "Aren't you working this weekend, I mean, _is that responsible_?" Enzo rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should talk about this?"

"Caroline, please come, I'm scared...I need you to hold my hand..." Stefan murmured in that sweet voice of his. _What was she supposed to say to that?_

Caroline dropped her phone inside her bag, gathering her breath. "Seriously?! He adored me for nine goddamn years. _Me!_ She's known him for five seconds! She's rich, so she's apparently perfect!" She made a face, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I can't lose him, Enzo. I'm going to bring him back." Enzo left some cash on the table and hurried after his friend, trying to distract her with another drink, but she was adamant she should take the earliest flight to Chicago.

They drove to the airport after Caroline packed a suitcase."I've got exactly four days to break up a wedding, steal the bride's fiancé, and I haven't a clue how." Enzo hugged her, wishing her luck, though he didn't have the heart to tell her things may not go according to plan but when Caroline set her mind to something, it was difficult to convince her otherwise.

* * *

"Caroline!" she heard Stefan call out. She looked up and saw him waiting near the baggage claim and she couldn't help but grin at the sight of his equally amazed expression. She ran through the crowd, bumping shoulders with strangers until colliding with him and bumping noses. She felt free and happy to see him, like old times. "Can you believe we are going to do this?" he beamed, releasing her from their hug and bringing her back to reality.

_Her best friend was getting married...to someone else._

Stefan looked up over his shoulder, and waved a slim, brown haired beauty over. His fiancé wore a pretty dress and pushed a baggage trolley for Caroline's suitcase. _How considerate_. Caroline gritted her teeth. "This is Katherine," Stefan explained, smiling when Caroline disappeared behind the brunette's sudden hug. "I'm so excited to meet you...!" Caroline forced a smile, grateful to be rid of her once Katherine had reattached herself to Stefan.

Caroline pushed her suitcase on the trolley thinking of ways to destroy Stefan's new girlfriend, distracted when Katherine looked up from her event calendar. "Will you be my maid of honour, Caroline? I promised Stefan only the best for his best friend. We have a dress fitting in a few hours so it's lucky your flight came in earlier than expected!" Caroline smiled sweetly, and tried not to look bothered when Katherine entwined her fingers with Stefan's. "And now I have four days to make you my new best friend," Katherine grinned over her shoulder while Caroline gripped the trolley.

She couldn't wait to call Enzo and rant to him about the 'goody-two-shoes.' But when they got to the car, Stefan offered to take her suitcase to the Pierce's and encouraged her to spend time with his fiancé. Caroline had no choice. She found herself staring at a body length mirror while a tailor pinned the hem of her dress. "I thought the bridesmaids all wore the same dress?" she asked Katherine, at the bridal shop. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Not you, you wouldn't be comfortable unless you were distinctive..." she said, discussing the frills with the tailor and leaving Caroline feeling betrayed...

"Wow, Stefan told you everything... you know, we were the 'wrong fit right from the start," she fake laughed, catching Katherine's curious eye and mentally slapping herself for rambling. _Besides why wasn't she being honest? They were the perfect fit, that's what she had come there to say._

"How dare she, with her long brown locks and rosy cheeks! I tell you Enzo, he's under some kind of spell. I swear, I am going to figure out how to stop this wedding..._somehow_!" Caroline pressed her phone against her shoulder as she changed out of her new bridesmaid's 'mess', and stood bent over her bed, sorting out her change of clothes from her open suitcase.

Hearing the bedroom door creak, she tossed her phone onto the bed, and yelped, covering her underwear with her hands. Stefan smirked at her, his eyes bright and suggestive. "I've seen you a lot more naked than that, Caroline!" she blushed, sliding into her jeans. She threw her head into her t-shirt. "Well, things are... different now," came her muffled reply.

Stefan turned around. "You look really good... without your clothes on." He took in Elena's room, the stuffed toys and cushions on the bed and the cheerleading trophies on her desk. "I just wanted to see if you were settling in okay." He put his hands in his suit pockets. "Come down to dinner when you've cleaned up, I want you to meet the rest of Katherine's family, okay?" He pulled the door shut and Caroline heard Enzo calling her name. She answered, suddenly with an idea. "Enzo, she's toast!"

Caroline took a few minutes to make sure her outfit looked sexier than normal in the mirror before she walked downstairs and across the foyer to the courtyard where she saw Stefan and Katherine hand in hand and her stomach churned. Katherine had just placed a very suggestive kiss against his cheek, while her parents poured flutes of champagne beside a smoking barbecue. She noticed Stefan's brother, Damon, wearing a baseball cap and turning the sausages. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, my God, it's the woman she'll never live up to!" Katherine's mother announced to the rest of the guests. Caroline smiled, though she pictured Enzo rolling his eyes, and was dragged into the mix, like she had no choice. Damon seemed pleased to see her, and if she hadn't been trying to plot ways to steal Stefan back, she may have noticed that Katherine's family home was quite impressive. It had been a while since she'd felt at 'home' anywhere, since her mother's death.

* * *

Caroline had escaped to the kitchen for a moment of sanity and reflection, and a few gulps or champagne from the bottle, when Katherine walked in. "I know how you feel, my family can be a bit full on. Can I?" Caroline hesitated, passing her what was left. Katherine drank some and sighed, kicking off her black and white stilettos and massaging her heels on a bar stool.

"I don't mean to pry, but you and Stefan, seem so-" Caroline began. Katherine raised her hand.

"I know what you're going to say, just like my parents and Damon, they thought the same, that we rushed into this because I'm only twenty, well, I love Stefan with all my heart, we might be young, but I know him, I'm supportive of his career, and sure, it's only been a few months, but I feel like he completes me, you know? I've loved him since the moment I met him, and-" Katherine's hand squeezed Caroline's arm. "I swear, you will always be his best friend. I'm not going to take him away from you." Katherine slipped back in her shoes and un-creased her dress with her hands.

Caroline ignored her guilt. She tried another tactic, by listing all the annoying things about Stefan which drove her nuts when they dated, as though one or more things, could end their engagement. Katherine took the bait and dove straight in, unfortunately for Caroline, despite Katherine agreeing with every topic - from cigars in bed; action movies; karaoke; sucking soup through his front teeth - she argued these were the things she loved most.

"He's great in bed." Katherine's eyes lit up, and she smirked. Caroline could barely remember what it felt like to be held by Stefan Salvatore. What his lips tasted like or how his kisses broke against the nape of her neck or how it felt to lie naked beside him in front of the fire. "It's been a while, I'm just going to take your word for it," she eventually admitted.

Katherine picked at the strawberries on a fruit platter for desert. "I threw his flaws list away in the end. Loving him, means loving all of him. Nothing ever could stop me from this marriage - except, you. You'll always be there." Katherine sighed. "You win, Caroline Forbes." Caroline raised her eyebrows, had she heard correctly? "I've missed a step?" she said, taking another sip of champagne.

Katherine sighed. "He's got you in his heart, and me in his arms. The woman I'll never live up to."

Caroline didn't know what to say, but then Damon's voice called them from the courtyard to say lunch was ready and both girls left behind the empty bottle of champagne and returned to the party.

* * *

After dinner, Stefan announced that his boss, Katherine's father, had given him tickets to see the Chicago Cubs that night. Caroline looked across at Katherine's twin sister, Elena who propped her elbows on the table and seemed more subdued compared to her livelier twin. Caroline caught Stefan's eye, remembering the many, many nights they used to share wrapped together in an oversized rain-jacket while they watched in the stands.

"It's a pre-wedding gift." Katherine stated, kissing her beau on the lips. Caroline picked up the plates to clear the table, wearing her fake-smile, and wishing she was anywhere but there. "You're coming too, right?" Damon caught her around her middle. She leaned into him, half on purpose, maybe she could make Stefan jealous. "I wouldn't miss it, besides it's bringing back college memories." She spun out of his grasp, still balancing the plates while Katherine and Elena cheered. "Remember, it's the duty of the best man to dance with the maid of honour. Don't let me down." She was happy to see Stefan frowning in the corner of her eye.

Damon declared. "I've got moves you've never seen," and he removed Caroline's empty plates, giving Elena a nod to help him in the kitchen. Katherine went to help her parents put away the fold-up chairs, leaving Stefan alone with Caroline. She continued to clear the table, avoiding his gaze but aware of how he made her nervous. This was the first time they'd really been alone. "You're an imposter, what did you do with my best friend?" he demanded, staring at her from across the table. Caroline flirted back, wondering how best to query his love for Katherine - _did he truly love the brunette, or just think so?_

"How can you like someone that perfect?" Caroline whispered, looking up at Katherine laughing with her parents, and every minute sent looks of adoration Stefan's way. _It made her sick._ Of Jealousy, she heard Enzo say in her head. Stefan sighed. "I know, I used to ask myself the same question. But then, she has so many good traits, like when I hug her, even in public, she lets me hold her as long as I want." Stefan eyed her, looking away, and she felt a wave of sadness and guilt wash over her.

"When we were...together, well, did I?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you pulled away, whenever we did any PDA, you pulled away." He was still watching Katherine.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the girl I once was. I'm comfortable with the icky love stuff, now." Stefan smiled like he didn't believe her, and she knew she'd have to prove it. "Karaoke, after the game. Why not celebrate your engagement with style?" She knew Stefan would never back down from a karaoke challenge and she hid a smile, knowing how much Katherine hated it.

Stefan kissed Katherine when she greeted them, and they walked arm in arm to the garage. Damon caught up, his hand snaked around Caroline's waist. "Are you trying to get me killed?" she hissed. His blue eyes glinted. "You're already drop dead gorgeous, Caroline," he grinned. She rolled her eyes, but didn't mind the feel of his arm around her neck. "It's not going to happen, just so you know."

Damon pulled her closer. "Doesn't mean we can't make Steffy a little jealous, right?"

She sighed. "He seems happy," she noticed, watching him open the car door for Katherine.

"Yeah, because you're here." _How was it Damon could always read her mind?_

* * *

After the base ball game, where Caroline had spent most of it spying on Stefan and Katherine a few seats down, and barely joined in on Damon and Elena's conversation, they made their way to _Gloria'_s karaoke bar. Katherine and Elena caught up, discussing what was left to do with the wedding and Caroline and Stefan reminisced about the past. Damon went straight to the bar, giving her a wink, and she said. "Look - there's a table in the middle!"

Katherine sat awkwardly in the chair between them, clearly uncomfortable while Caroline and Stefan talked about Tuscany. "Pier is for fishing!" "French kissing?" He shook his head. "Fishing!" Caroline laughed, causing Stefan to grin even more. Stefan ordered margaritas. Damon and Elena watched them from the bar, drinks in hand, chatting. She had an idea.

"Who's next?" Gloria called to the excited crowd. Caroline caught her eye, glancing at the bride to be, who was rubbing her nose against Stefan's. As payback for her PDA, Caroline took the mic. The locals erupted in cheers. "This is a special occasion, my best friend is getting married," more cheers. "Please welcome the dazzling vocal styles of Miss Katherine Pierce!"

Caroline felt satisfied to see abject horror in Katherine's expression. She held tightly onto her chair, refusing to get up, even when Stefan encouraged her. The bar wolf-whistled, led by Damon and Caroline could see Elena looking surprised. Caroline thrusted the mic in Katherine's hands gleefully.

Katherine's voice was 'terrible', even Stefan said so, but she won over the hearts of the audience with her off pitch notes, and determination to enjoy herself, singing: 'I don't know what to do with myself,' her tears glistening to her cheeks. Stefan greeting her with a kiss, and Caroline narrowed her eyes, leaning back in her chair even more jealous than before. _She was running out of time._

It was after midnight by the time they left, Caroline needed more drinks if she was to put up with Katherine's personality and when Katherine admitted she and Elena had a few things to get done early the next morning, Caroline offered to 'look after' Stefan. Damon gave her an all knowing look from the taxi's passenger seat and hopped inside. Stefan kicked a loose stone down the path, thinking about the wedding and about Caroline's initial reaction.

"You were pretty shocked when I told you, hey?" he asked, bumping against her shoulder.

Caroline whispered the affirmative. "You like her don't you?" _Again, what could she say without hurting his feelings?_ "Yeah, I do." Stefan shook his head, glancing at a closed Laundromat. "You don't sound enthusiastic." She tried not to blurt out everything she hated about Katherine, but she had been dying to tell him why Katherine was all wrong for him. "She's great. Seriously. Can't sing a note but," Stefan laughed. "I mean, putting her career on hold for you, that's a really big ask. Are you sure it's what she wants, though?" _Maybe planting seeds of doubt was her best bet_, she thought.

Stefan gave her an odd look, and she changed the subject. He asked her about her job and if she had dated anyone over the years. She refrained from saying 'nobody was ever as good as you' and he walked her to the hotel she had booked last minute, making up some excuse about how she wanted to give them their space. He kissed her forehead, and held her hand for the longest time, then he was gone. Caroline closed the door after an exhausting day, and thought of things to say to Katherine that could ultimately change her mind about marrying Stefan.

* * *

It was just the three of them, and they were having breakfast at a lovely cafe. Caroline had ordered a coffee, it's aromas reminding her of the time she and Stefan, had travelled through Paris. She wondered if Stefan remembered. Stefan had gone to pay for the bill, and Caroline began with her plan. "I've been thinking, maybe you should ask your father about giving Stefan a promotion? I mean he works so hard at his job and it's time, you know? Even if it's just for six months, that way, you could still do what you want, and the time apart could really make your relationship stronger."

"No, he loves his job," Katherine said, taking a bite into a croissant.

"It's just six months. Do it for him, don't you want the best for him?"

"Of course I do." Caroline sipped her coffee, and felt a rush of adrenaline, this was surely going to cause a rift between the two. Then they'd break up and she and Stefan could live happily ever after.

Caroline encouraged Katherine to ask the right thing of her father, listening to the conversation over the phone. Then, when Stefan returned to the table she gave Katherine the nod, to ask him. Crossing her fingers beneath the table, and waiting for the fireworks to erupt.

"Well, it's really my father... you see he's reorganizing some divisions in the company, PR etc. And he thought that maybe..." Caroline hid her smile behind her coffee cup, seeing Stefan's realization and sudden betrayal arise in his eyes. "What are you saying? That I'm not good enough for you? That being married to a sports writer is beneath you? I love my job, Katherine. You knew about this?"

Caroline lowered her cup. "You should listen to her, it's her life too." Katherine reached out for Stefan's hand, and Caroline was pleased to see him recoil. "Be honest, Kat, tell me what this is really about." He was fuming. Katherine sent Caroline a pleading look across the table. "It sounds like a great opportunity, Stefan." Stefan gave her a withering look, which surprised her. "It's not me."

"If that's how you feel..." Katherine began, her voice wavering and tears in plain sight.

Stefan slammed his fist onto the table, making their plates rattle. "Say it, my job's not good enough, I'm not good enough..." Katherine looked aghast. "But I never said that!" she cried. Caroline was aware of the looks they were getting from the other customers. "Fine, I'm an asshole, I'm a sexist, asshole... you're better off without me," Stefan pushed his chair back to leave. Katherine lunged for his hand. "Forget this ever happened. Please forgive me, or I'll just die..." The forgiveness in his eyes, and their reunited hug and make out session, left Caroline plotting both their murders.

* * *

"ENZO, ANSWER THIS, DAMMIT. THE BITCH DOUBLE CROSSED ME. WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME. ENZO, YOU'VE GOT TO THINK OF SOMETHING!" She heard the answering machine beep, and slammed the receiver down. "SERIOUSLY?!" Caroline was back at her hotel room, dressed in a fluffy white robe, with a face-mask to calm her down, and several empty vodka bottles from her mini fridge. She was so mad at Stefan she could barely even think.

Back in Mystic Falls, Enzo sat listening to the message, surrounded by family and friends. Maggie, his wife, raised her eyebrows opposite him and lowered her book. Her blonde wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders, and he was instantly reminded of Caroline, when he'd first met her. "Go, I can manage the Book Club on my own, just promise me you won't get arrested, drug tested or killed."

"Judging by Caroline's insanity, I can't promise you I won't be subjected to any of these things."

"Just bring her back safely, or at least, remind her she's not alone in the world?" Enzo left behind his coffee, and wondered how in the world he had been lucky enough to deserve Maggie's love.

"I'll be back soon, gorgeous." Enzo kissed her as though it may be his last kiss, and pressed his hand against her stomach. "Look out for your mum while I'm away, son." He left the room, hearing Maggie telling everyone to turn to page 55 of their books.

* * *

Enzo let himself into Caroline's room, the door had not been locked, though it had taken a few shoves with his shoulder to dislodged it from behind a mountain of clothes. Caroline was lying face down on her bed, her head camouflaged by a bunch of pillows. "My god, death by mini bar," he murmured. She was obviously drunk off her face, and had passed out. The curtains were drawn, making the room like a cave, and Enzo heard voices coming from the TV. He switched it off, sighing, and stamped his feet, loudly. "CAROLINE!"

She sat up, rubbing her head, her face smudged green, and her eyes opened slowly. He leaned against the bed, waiting for her to realize how much she owed him for this. She tossed her legs out of bed, tripping over her shoes and screamed. "You flew all the way over here? You hate to fly!" He screamed back, only making her even more excited. He encouraged her to have a shower, and checked his phone messages, in-case Maggie called about her pregnancy.

"You do realize my wife could go in labour any minute, and I flew all the way over here so you wouldn't do anything stupid. What happened with Stefan? Did you tell him you loved him?"

Caroline sighed, and turned on the shower. She kept talking, and Enzo sat on her bed, listening.

"Not yet, I mean, Katherine's very affectionate, vulnerable and endearing. I hate her and adore her but Stefan was in love with me for nine years, so I'm doing her a gigantic favour," she rambled.

Enzo sighed, trying to sort out the matter as quickly as possible, for his sake. "Do you really love him, or is this about revenge?" Her voice came out muffled, like she had stepped beneath the water.

"In the beginning it was this prior claim - he belonged to me. He's just so wonderful. How come I never knew that when I had him?" she called out. Enzo studied the empty vodka bottles.

"It's amazing what comes with alcohol and jealousy..." He had been there many times before.

Caroline emerged from the shower, her blond hair sleeked down her neck. She wore her bathroom robe and flopped onto the bed beside him. She turned her head to see his understanding look.

"Just tell him you love him. Tell him, you loved him for nine years, and you were afraid, that you know it's the worst timing ever, but you couldn't let him go, without knowing." Enzo reached for her hand, squeezed it, and hoped that she could find clarity and acceptance. "I'll come with you."

**A/N: Please review, and point out any typos, thank you! **


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: I'd like to say that this story is based on one of my favourite movies of all time. It is a request from Smritikapil on Twitter who provided the idea &amp; a challenge - ****to create an alternate ending****. I hope this satisfies your feels :) No ship wars please, written for fun! R&amp;R :)**

**Wishing &amp; Hoping**

**Part II**

It was the day of the wedding. Caroline picked at her nails and felt like her voice had shrivelled up into nothingness. _Perhaps Ursula kept it inside a shell necklace?_ Enzo had gone off to look at suits while she waved at Stefan in his last suit fitting. Katherine was elsewhere, probably putting the final touches together. Caroline felt sick at the thought of telling Stefan how she felt. _What would he say? Why did she feel so guilty? Did she have to tell him everything?_

"We need to talk," she said, having the courage to begin. Stefan smiled, his eyes lit up, and he spun on the podium. The tailor thankfully ran off to find some more pins. "You don't like the suit?" he assumed, pulling at the sleeves, and fixing his shirt collar. "It's Armani, you know? Oh, before I forget." He hopped down and gave her a black velvet box. "Guard this with your life!" he said.

Caroline stared at it. "What is it?" Although her thumping chest had already guessed. Stefan ran his hand through his 'hero' hair. "The ring, duh!" he put his hands in his pockets. "She'll like it, won't she?" he asked when she opened it, and felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. It was a slim gold band with dazzling diamonds. She had to clear her throat twice, before whispering. "Yes," thinking of herself_._ She watched Enzo encouraging her from behind a model, and clenched her fists.

"Stefan, we've known each other for twenty years, and in that time, we've grown very close, " she felt like she was reading her Valedictorian speech at her college graduation and hundreds of bored students were about to peg tomatoes at her. "Do you know what I mean by close?" Stefan busied himself by adjusting his skinny black tie in the mirror. "Sometimes people think they know how they feel about each other, but they don't until they do... I have a point, the question is, am I getting to it..." she looked nervously up at him.

Stefan gripped her shoulders. "Whatever you have to say, can't be that big a deal, spit it out." There was a loud bang as the model Enzo leant against fell into a nearby rack of clothes. "Who's that?" Stefan asked her. Enzo had dropped out of sight, and Caroline waved him off, unimportantly.

"Enzo, I told you about Enzo, he's my editor. He's here to be with me..because he's my friend, my good friend, my best friend these days. You've been busy." She tried to get back on track, but it was too late, Stefan had other ideas. "So, all this has been about Enzo?" Caroline knew it was wrong the minute she started nodding, she could see Enzo looking sympathetic for her, and here she was spinning lies about how they were dating.

Stefan hurried over to shake hands with a confused Enzo, while she beamed, thinking of how Stefan couldn't take his eyes off her. _Success!_ It was only a matter of time before he admitted he loved her, right? Enzo and Stefan had engaged in idle chit-chat while she daydreamed.

"Well, that's Caroline," Enzo said, giving her an odd look. She beamed, taking his arm, and playing the proud fiancé.

"I hope you're staying for the wedding?" Stefan asked, handing over a cheque to the tailor.

"Oh no, I just came to check on this one," Enzo admitted, putting his arm around her. Caroline patted his chest, smiling and saying the first thing that popped into her head. "Just for a few hours, to ah, to ah, fuck me! Yeah, we're engaged, but not abstaining." She laughed seeing it dawn on Enzo exactly what had happened and by Stefan's shocked expression, it was clear he hadn't expected his best friend to be so brutally honest.

Stefan put away his cheque book, ears red at the thought and waited for the tailor to pack his suit up into a bag. Stefan and Caroline bickered in the doorway.

"Give me your ring!" Caroline elbowed Enzo as they left the shop. "We have to look 'married!'" she hissed, while Stefan hailed a cab.

"This is insane... I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Enzo murmured. She kicked him in the shin. Enzo bit back a yell and gave his wedding band to her. "You lose that, Maggie will kill us both." She slipped it on her ring finger.

"Find me irresistible!" she demanded when Stefan looked up from a hailed cab. Enzo rubbed his bruised shin, and pretended to be tying his shoelace. Stefan opened the cab door with a friendly smile. They squeezed inside, Caroline sat in the between them. She folded her hands on her lap, glancing at Stefan while Enzo got comfortable in the seat beside her.

"Something wrong?" she asked Stefan, breaking the silence. He shrugged. She wished she could hold his hand. The cab driver sang along to Usher. Enzo mimicked him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes while Stefan picked a fraying sticker off his door.

"It's just, the way you always talked about Enzo, it sounded like he was gay..." Stefan mumbled. Caroline frowned when Enzo burst out laughing, spit hit the back of the driver's seat. He'd almost deafened her. She rubbed her ear.

"Common misconception," Enzo said, slapping her knee, his hand slid further up her thigh. Stefan noticed, returning his gaze to his phone messages, ears even redder than before. Enzo hugged her shoulders. She had not intended he play the part of a 'touchy-feely boyfriend', it seemed he wanted to pay her back for the kick in the shins. Caroline warned him with a look as his hand inched towards her breast. She gave him an subtle shove. "Not here!" He smirked, lifting her hair from her ear.

"Careful what you wish for," he said, catching Stefan's brief eye and grinning. Her chest heaved and she hissed for him to 'get off', but they both maintained their 'status' when Stefan looked up to relay a message from Katherine. "We've got the wedding rehearsal now, and then tonight, the real thing." He told the driver to alter course towards the church. Enzo pulled Caroline's reluctant hand into his.

By the time they arrived, Katherine's mother was speaking with 'Father Kieran' and Enzo murmured: 'my god, race you to the altar! Oh wait, I'm already married...' she was almost sick of hearing his voice. She noticed Stefan looked stressed, but before she could go to him, Enzo pulled her back, reminding her they were an 'item.' He hooked her arm through his, and proceeded to the altar.

Katherine looked up from Stefan's conversation and gave Enzo a warm hug. He made sure to gush over her welcome to rub it in Caroline's face. Caroline fixed her expression to hide her annoyance at Enzo and saw Damon making faces at an amused Elena. "I'm sorry, I got so carried away." Then came Katherine's childish laugh. Caroline smiled at Stefan, wishing it was her own wedding rehearsal. Enzo made a joke and slapped her on the arse, harder than he intended. She winced. "Paying attention, gorgeous?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Of course," Her cheeks were starting to hurt from all the fake smiling. Enzo's voice echoed through the church. "You must be Katherine's sister?" he shook hands with Mrs Pierce with Caroline still attached to his hip. Damon glimpsed Enzo, and stared, like he'd seen him somewhere before. Mrs Pierce laughed. "Oh, what a tease. Elena, Damon, come meet Caroline's fiancé!" Damon jogged over to shake hands."I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but Caroline said, no, this is Katherine's big day-" Enzo pecked Caroline's cheek, and her fake-smile reappeared.

Stefan looked awkward and out of place. She sent him a smile, while Katherine's arm slipped around his waist. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but from his silence, she knew he was still processing the news. _But did he believe it?_

Enzo seemed to get on well with everyone in the vicinity, it was his personality. He was comfortable in his own skin, knew what he wanted in life, and motivated her to do the same. "I'm so happy for you." Katherine gushed, snatching Caroline's wrist. "All those broken relationships, all those men... it must have hurt so much...and all this time the man of your dreams is right in front of you," she sighed in a somewhat envious voice.

Caroline felt like Katherine had personally ripped out her heart. Enzo adjusted his leather jacket, the noise startled her from her thoughts. "She's talking about me..." he hissed, while the conversation continued between Katherine and her family on the topic of flowers. He said aloud. "Would you like to tell them, pumpkin?" Stefan's head raised in interest. "It's a funny story actually," Enzo chuckled.

"Oh, please?"Katherine clapped her hands, suddenly thrilled while Father Kieran sat on an empty pew and closed his eyes for a small siesta. "I'm curious," Stefan murmured, though he looked, murderous. "No, it's personal," Caroline retorted, biting her tongue. Katherine and everyone else, including a jealous Stefan looked at Enzo for more. She could hear loud snores bubbling from the Father's throat, while Enzo set the scene.

"A vision in pink," he began, very over the top but with Katherine gasping at every word. Caroline studied her painted nails. "You don't wear pink," Stefan retorted. Katherine shushed him, and after Enzo's story they returned to the wedding rehearsal, some more convinced than others. Enzo took Caroline's hand as she stood in her spot beside Elena, the other bridesmaid. He lowered his voice so only Caroline could hear.

"Look, tell him you love him. Say whatever you want about us, but please tell him, kiss him goodbye, and go home. That's what you came here to do, so do it."

Enzo kissed her temple, and felt his phone vibrate in his hand. Damon bumped into Enzo as he left the church. "How's Maggie?" It dawned on Enzo, he'd seen him at his wedding. He was an old work colleague of Maggie's. "You knew the whole time?" Damon shrugged. "I know what Caroline's going though. Katherine and I had a fling, not that I ever told Stefan, and to be honest, I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember." Enzo smirked. "That bad, hey?" Damon laughed. "I don't know, she never stayed long enough to tell me and now it's like I never existed."

Enzo hailed a cab. "Guess that's your answer, mate. To answer your question. Maggie's fine, we're having a baby. I hope you get your happy ending, just please, keep an eye on Caroline for me? Your brother certainly did a number on her." Damon nodded. "He sure did. Between you and me, I've been wondering why he never proposed to her in the first place." Enzo merely smiled, grateful to be returning home to his wife, and son.

* * *

Damon found Stefan and Caroline sitting on the bench outside the church, he didn't disturb them but hovered behind a pillar out of sight. "I called off my engagement," Caroline told Stefan. "Those string of broken relationships you told Katherine about, nobody, not even Enzo, can live up to the man I measure everything against. You," she stole a glance at him, pleased to see him smiling, his hands pressed against the edge of the seat.

"You know, I've never been so jealous of anyone in my life. Crazy jealous. I know now, how it felt, when I told you I was marrying Katherine." He looked up. "I'm sorry." They sat together staring at the church gardens and listening to the birds, and cars rumbling down the street. She ran her fingers through her hair, and felt the sun warming her shoulders. It was nice to just sit, to be, one last time.

"I've got an idea," he said taking her hand, and pulling her from her comfortable seat. "One last ferry ride, before I get married. You know, a sort of send off, because I heard married life can be beautiful and hectic, and I've been thinking of taking that job Katherine wanted for me, and maybe I won't see you for six months..." he glanced at her, a dull sense of hopelessness reflected in his eyes.

She closed her fingers around his. "Our first date," she remembered. He nodded. "What about Katherine?" She followed him down the wharf where a ferry service had tooted its horn. "The wedding's in a few hours." _She wondered why she even cared, now was her chance to tell Stefan everything, why she had really come._ "I just need some time with my best friend, she'll understand. She always has." They paid for their tickets. The ferry pulled out.

They jumped onto it, right before they closed the gate. "You're a bad influence on me, Stefan Salvatore!" she laughed, feeling the wind in her hair. "You've always loved my dark side, don't lie." He laughed, pulling her up the stairs to the roof. They took in the view, listening to the other passengers chatter. Stefan leaned against the ferry's rail. She waited for him to speak, knowing how hard it had been to find the right words, how hard it had always been, whenever they spoke about their feelings.

"I've been thinking a lot these couple of days...about us. Well, you've been the woman in my life..." He leaned against the ferry's rail, and took in her longing looks. He smiled and Caroline thought of all the memories they shared over the years.

"You've been the man in mine," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off him. He bumped his shoulder against hers with a smile. She heard a seagull's call. Stefan struggled with his next thought. "I mean you commit to this wedding, and then there's this momentum, you forget you chose it. You and I, I mean in our relationships with other people, we didn't mention the word 'love' much, did we?" Caroline frowned, she had always been afraid to say it, especially with Stefan.

He ran his hand through his hair again. "Katherine says,' if you love someone you say it, because otherwise the moment just passes you by." His eyes hover over Caroline's lips as the ferry passes beneath a bridge and they are cast in shadow. He leaned his head against hers. She swallowed, resting against him, feeling her emotions heighten. It had been too long since they'd shared a moment so sweet, and she wanted so badly to say them. _Three words. Eight letters._

Sunlight showered over them and Stefan pulled back. She heard Enzo's words clearly, like they offered some comfort but none at all. Stefan began to hum, eventually singing the words to their song. "Someday when I'm awfully low, and the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight." He grinned, offering his hand and leading the dance. She rested her chin against his shoulder, hugging him tight, and closed her eyes, feeling his breaths against her ear.

"With each word, your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart. With each laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart." His lips pressed against her temple, and his left hand swept down her back. She blinked back tears as they slowly rotated on the spot. She heard giggling and laughter, and the water lapping against the ferry's hull, and the moment turned into minutes.

"We don't even have a song, do you think that's a bad sign?" Stefan twirled her at arm's length and her smile faded, her hand slipped from his and she returned to reality. "We should get back. There's a wedding at 6 o'clock," she reminded him, breathing in the salty air and thinking of Katherine.

* * *

Caroline returned to her hotel room to pick up her bridesmaid's dress. She sat on her bed like a pathetic teenager and cried until her eyes were red and puffy. Stefan was marrying Katherine in a few hours, and still she hadn't told him how she felt. They'd shared a moment on the ferry, and she regretted not kissing him when she had the chance. She washed her face, had a shower and put on her make-up. She listened to her voicemails, including one from Enzo which told her he was in hospital and sent her a picture of his baby boy.

She had mixed emotions: happiness, because it's what he'd always wanted and deserved, and guilt because she'd stolen him away from Maggie, when she needed him the most. She sent him some hugs and kisses, and a promise that she'd be coming home soon. Katherine had sent her a VM to invite her to her house so they could do their hair together. Damon had texted her with: 'We need to talk!' and Stefan had sent her three excited emoticons.

Feeling stressed, Caroline opened her mini-fridge for a drink - and found it empty with a post-it note: _Tell him that you love him. _She squared her shoulders, dressed in her sexy top and jeans, and took her dress in its protective case to Katherine's house. _She was going to do it. She had to, she had to stop the wedding, and tell Stefan the truth. _

She located a distraught Katherine alone at the kitchen table once she'd arrived, her hair half done and mascara smudged. Elena entered, carrying empty champagne bottles. Katherine burst into tears at something that came up on her phone. "I don't know what Damon was thinking, but he should have kept his mouth shut." Elena confiscated the phone, reading the message for Caroline's ears. At the mention of Damon's name, Katherine wailed, and threw her champagne glass onto the floor.

Caroline looked alarmed, _what had Damon done?_

Elena consoled her sister, whispering things like 'Stefan will understand' and 'he knows you love him' and 'what happened with Damon was before you were together.' Caroline checked her phone to see if Stefan had sent her anything. There was another VM from Damon, she played it back wondering whether she should tell Stefan _\- wasn't it her duty as his best friend?_ She had to admit, discovering Katherine's secret gave her some comfort - she wasn't perfect, at all.

_Stefan just walked in on Katherine and I in an argument, about us, sleeping together, and he punched me in the face. I guess that's a satisfactory reaction, but what I wanted to say is, I may have ruined Steffy's big day, but I did it for you. For the love of God, tell him you love him, and that I'm sorry._

Caroline's jaw dropped and she looked out the kitchen door. She needed to see Stefan and check that he was okay. She made up some lie about dropping her favourite lipstick in the yard and hurried outside. _So Damon had slept with Katherine before she and Stefan were together?_ Still, she knew Stefan, he based friendships on trust and honesty, and Katherine keeping this from him, was a huge betrayal. She texted Stefan, sussing out his location, and looked up to see him pacing beneath the rotunda nearby.

"You heard?" Stefan massaged his bruised fist, every syllable wrought with frustration and rage.

"Have you changed your mind...about marrying Katherine?" Caroline pried, wringing her hands.

"She fucked my brother and never told me, I think that constitutes as a reason to rethink this."

"It was before you were together..." she found herself saying. His glare made her look at her feet.

"You're condoning their behaviour?" She shook her head, trying to calm him down. "No," she said.

"All I see when I look at her, is Damon's gloating face. Why would he do this to me? Why now?"

Caroline licked her bottom lip. She couldn't let Damon take the blame for what was partially her fault. "He did it for me," she admitted, hearing the sprinklers watering the grass in the background.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "He and Enzo are acquaintances, I imagine Enzo told him to look after me. Damon thought he was doing the right thing - you see," she cleared her throat. "This is by far, the dumbest thing I've ever done in my entire life, so dump I can't...but I'm going to." She sighed, finding courage to look her confused best friend in the eye. She was momentarily distracted by the amount of blood pooling between his knuckles and the need to comfort him.

"Stefan, I love you...I've loved you for nine years and I've just been too ignorant and scared to admit it. I realize this comes at a really inappropriate time, but.." she took a step closer pulling out his rings, and placing them into his hands. He blinked several times, his mouth open in surprise. She took a deep breath, rambling on.

"Marry me, choose me, make me happy..." Caroline reached for his smarting hand, and licked her thumb, wiping away whoever's blood it was. Her other hand swept through his thick hair. She stared at his mouth, seeing the surprise in his eyes, and ignored her rapid heartbeats. She felt like crying when her name fell, ever so gently, from his parted lips. "Caroline..." She didn't wait to hear what he had to say, even though she desperately wanted his approval, on the chance that maybe she had already lost him.

Her mouth crashed against his, and she exhaled. Tears flooded her cheeks out of joy and desperation, and she felt Stefan hold back, like there was somebody else on his mind..._Katherine_.

"You bitch!" Caroline broke apart at the sound of Katherine's yell and because Stefan had bit her lip. Feeling her blood drip into her open palm, his awkward pat against her shoulder, offered nothing but confusion, then he was gone. "Stefan!" She saw Elena frowning from the courtyard and caught sight of Stefan's white shirt disappearing into the garage after Katherine. "She wanted to help you find your lipstick," Elena said. "Instead she found a backstabbing bitch!"

Caroline pursed her lips, lifting her head high and stomped through the wet grass, taking the jets of water to the face. Elena shook her head. "You and Damon deserve each other after the shit you pulled." Caroline clenched her teeth, thinking about Enzo, and knew that wherever Damon was, he was better off. She just missed Stefan as he zoomed away after Katherine and looked around for a mode of transport, a bicycle, anything...

Someone had foolishly left their keys in the ignition of a catering van. She rang Enzo on the hands free, not bothering to keep her voice down. "IT IS NOT GOING WELL, THIS IS WHAT COMES FROM TELLING THE TRUTH. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ENZO. I SAID THAT I LOVED HIM, I KISSED HIM AND I'VE STOLEN A CATERING VAN!" She blasted the car horn at a bunch of teenagers who were taking forever to cross the road and heard a baby crying, remembering Enzo must still be in the hospital.

"Did he kiss you back?" Caroline thought about it. _Did biting her lip mean Stefan liked her, or had a new fetish? _"Yes, I think so." _But to be honest, she wasn't completely sure. _She cursed when Stefan's car turned the corner and someone blocked her. "SERIOUSLY? LEARN TO DRIVE, MORON!" Enzo's restrained voice echoed in her ear. "Caroline, listen to me. If Stefan is chasing Katherine, and you're chasing him, who is chasing you? NOBODY! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE! So do the right thing and let him go. Call me again with this nonsense, and I'll put a very grumpy Maggie on, to sort you out."

She heard Enzo hang up on her before she could ask what they named their son and pulled into the curb, running inside the train station after Stefan. Enzo's words had hit her hard, and as much as she could give up, she was determined to find out what it was that Stefan wanted to say before they'd been rudely interrupted. She found him sitting in an empty seat, starting at the rings she had returned to him.

He looked desperately sad, and it broke her heart that she had attributed to that. She hadn't meant to hurt him, and she couldn't imagine what he felt... _or could she?_ This was the equivalent of a broken heart, and she'd felt that the last four days. Stefan looked up when she approached, and she felt distanced from him, even when she sat down beside him. His silence unnerved her and whenever it was silent, she always had to speak.

"I have another confession.. Besides loving you, I encouraged Katherine to suggest to her dad you needed a promotion. I knew it could ruin your relationship and truthfully I wanted it to. For four days I've wanted to tell you I've fallen in love with you, but I was afraid, and now I'm the bad guy." She wiped fresh tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just crazy jealous."

Stefan stared at her, shaking his head. "So you sabotaged my wedding?" he demanded.

"I was trying to win you back, but that doesn't excuse any of it. I'm going to apologise to Katherine." Stefan sighed, pulling her back into sitting position. "Thank you, for loving me that much, that way..." he hesitated and Caroline tried her hardest not to look too disappointed, standing. There was only one place a girl would go when she was heartbroken, and needed privacy, she thought.

Caroline pushed open the public toilet door. "Katherine? Are you here?" she called. The door nearest to her banged open. Three other women waiting in line for the free toilet jumped back in surprise. Katherine shoved her against the vanity and somebody yelled 'bitch fight!' causing everyone to form a circle around them. "I invited you into my life, into my home because you were Stefan's best friend and all the while you were trying to steal him from me? You kissed him, on my wedding day!"

The bathroom erupted in hisses and boos. Caroline swallowed. Hearing it aloud only convinced her she had turned into a monster. "I came here to apologize, and yes, I did all of those things, but Stefan doesn't want me. He loves you, Katherine...I haven't done much I'm proud of these last few days but I'd like to take you to the church, so you can walk down that aisle and marry the man of your dreams." She readied herself in-case Katherine refused her offer or punched her in the face, after all, she had tried to steal her man.

Katherine surprised her by hugging her tight and Caroline rested her chin against Katherine's shoulder, smelling her Marc Jacob's perfume. There was a hint of sadness when she realized they not only had the same taste in men; they also liked the same perfume. Maybe she should have paid Katherine more attention to who she was as a person, and not as the woman who fell in love with her best friend. "Come on," Caroline hooked her arm in Katherine's. "There's someone I want you to meet," she said.

They left the loos together on equal terms, but when Katherine saw a depressed Stefan staring at his polished shoes, she pulled Caroline back, with more on her mind. "The thing is, Caroline. He's not the man of my dreams, he's yours." Caroline thought she had misheard. _Did Katherine hit her, and she now lay on the bathroom tiles unconscious and unloved? _"Stay here. I've had a few hours to think, and as much fun as it was back there, I think you might have saved my life."

"Katherine?" Caroline tilted her head, not understanding the brunette's meaning. "Stay there," Katherine repeated, walking up to Stefan. Caroline watched from her spot metres away, trying to read their lips and body language. She felt awkward when she heard her name being repeated by a desperate Stefan and then, confused when Katherine kissed his cheek, and returned, remarkably fine over the whole thing. Caroline looked puzzled.

"I can't marry Stefan, not when he's in love with someone else." Katherine wrapped her arms around her friend. "Stefan's going to come over here when I leave, and I want you to listen to what he says, and then, I want you to say 'yes', and come back to mine for a little party."

"But the wedding?" Caroline asked. Katherine patted her on the shoulder. "See you soon," Katherine winked. Caroline glanced at Stefan, who looked like he'd rather stay where he was. She rolled up and down on her heels, waiting like a fool and then stormed across to meet him half way. He opened his mouth, and closed it, looking anywhere but her eyes. "Stefan?" she asked, folding her arms. _If things were going to be this awkward between them post-kiss then she may as well go home._

Stefan swallowed, she noticed his sores had dried and his eyes eventually rested on her curious ones. He looked confused, sad and yet, she didn't interrupt, upholding her promise.

"Katherine turned me down, she said, she wasn't being honest with herself about Damon, and she didn't regret what happened between them. She said, we rushed into this, and didn't think through what it was we really wanted." Stefan sighed, blinking a few times, his head lowered in thought.

A few minutes passed. "She said, there's a reason why I didn't push you away tonight, that when I'm with you, she sees a light she's never seen before. She said, all this time, it's always been you, and that I've fallen in love with my best friend, without even realizing it." Caroline stared at him but when he suddenly dropped to one knee and showed her the velvet box meant for Katherine, she stopped him from opening it.

It was everything she had wanted and more, but for some reason, Caroline couldn't. Not even if it was Katherine's last wish. "You don't have to. Stefan, I will always love you, you're my best friend...but-" he gripped her fingers, removing them from the box and bringing them to his lips, like a gentleman, kissing her knuckles softly and causing her breath to catch in her lungs. He fumbled with the box, taking out the diamond ring. People were beginning to notice, stopping to watch. She swallowed, a million butterflies fighting to burst from her chest.

"Marry me at six o'clock, Caroline Forbes, in front of my family and friends, and for Katherine, because you at least owe her that." Still holding onto her fingertips with his sore hand, he waited for her response. _She wondered whether Enzo would pick up his phone if she called to ask what she should do?_ He waited, not pushing the issue as all their memories, and everything that had happened over the past four days, flashed through her mind. Katherine had walked away, and yet, Caroline dropped to her knees, and closed her hands over Stefan's.

"Is this truly what you want?"

Stefan grinned, and she let out a small gasp when his lips collected hers. She closed her eyes, as his hand brushed aside her blonde waves above her ear. She felt him giving her the keys to his soul and when his tongue brushed along her wounded lip, she exhaled, trusting her instincts and smiling into his long kisses. She felt as though he'd successfully convinced her with every kiss, of any or all doubts. She opened her eyes, with a sigh, his hand a comfort beside her glistening cheeks and listened to his confession.

"What you and I have, is something even better than true love, Caroline and I wouldn't miss that for the world. It only took you to be crazy jealous for me to realize that everything I've ever wanted, has been right in front of me." He smiled, glancing down at her hand on the ring. Whispers echo through the platform as the crowd encouraged her to 'say yes!' She lifted her fingers gradually, one by one, making up her mind with a smile as Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Marry me?" He asked, and Caroline nodded.

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know you were all waiting for an extravagant wedding and I thought about putting in George/Enzo's dance at the end, but really, I think for this little two-shot, it works well as is, at least, you tell me. It was actually a pleasure to write this fic and explore the various relationships, what did you think of the alternate ending? What would you have done differently? Stay tuned for more SC movie-themed one-shots coming soon.**


End file.
